


Redemption

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances have changed. Garak is not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> A stand-alone story set just after “The Wire”, perhaps ten hours after the final scene.

When their breathing had returned to its normal depth and pace for the second time that night, Julian asked the question that Garak had been anticipating since lunchtime. “When you said that you hated me... did you mean it?”

There was no harm in honesty this once. “At the time, yes. All I wanted to do was die and you wouldn’t let me get on with it.” He laughed softly and shook his head, amused. “I told you such horrible stories to get you to leave, and yet all you did was cling even harder. It was most infuriating!”

“I prefer to think of it as ‘standing firm in the face of adversity’.”

“As you like.” He was drowsy and comfortable, soaking up the Human’s body heat like a lizard sunning itself on a rock, and for once really not in the mood to argue.

Julian, however, couldn’t leave well enough alone. “And now?”

Garak quirked an eyeridge and looked down at their entwined bodies. Julian sighed. “Lust and hatred aren’t necessarily exclusive emotions.”

He caressed the Human’s warm flank, pressing a kiss to his flushed lips and tasting the sweat that lingered there from their energetic bouts of sex. “True. However, if all I felt for you was lust -- or hatred -- we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“I never know what to believe with you.”

“My body didn’t lie just now, I assure you.”

Julian fell silent, evidently remembering the depth of the desire in Garak’s touch, the tenderness alternating with passionate force that skirted the edge of pain. “I would understand if you did hate me,” he said quietly. “Life here isn’t something you enjoy, and all I’ve done is prolong it.”

“Circumstances change,” Garak replied. “You’ve clearly demonstrated that I was neither as alone nor as bereft as I’d previously believed.” His thumb stroked slowly over the arch of Julian’s hip. “I certainly never expected you to brave a trip into Cardassian space on my behalf. My surprise when I woke up to realize what you’d done was almost boundless.”

Julian smiled. “May I call you Elim, then? When we’re alone?”

That earned him another kiss. “You may. Somehow I think that on your lips even that name might be redeemed.”

THE END


End file.
